Dos años después
by Folker27
Summary: Brian Kinney no pudo pasar más de seis meses sin Justin, así que fue a buscarle, y sucedió lo que en algún momento fue impensable para él, se han mudado juntos a una villa y tienen una familia, lleva una vida familiar pero ¿podrá el zorro de Pittsburgh continuar con ese nuevo estilo de vida? o tirará la toalla en el camino... descubre lo que sucederá aquí... espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Lo despertó el llanto de un bebé, pero no era un bebé cualquiera, no claro que no, era SU bebé, había accedido a tener otro hijo, sólo para complacerlo, aparte no estaba tan viejo, a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba viejo, estaba por cumplir 36 años, una edad promedio, para un hombre promedio, lástima que él no fuera un hombre promedio.

-Brian… te toca-dijo Justin mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y se envolvía con las sábanas de nuevo.

-No… a mí me tocó hace un rato-dijo Brian mientras hacía lo mismo.

-Yo me levanté a darle de comer hace una hora…-bostezó Justin

-Si… se me olvida quién de los dos le da la teta-dijo Brian

-Deja de jugar y ve a por él… antes de que…

El llanto de otro niño se hizo escuchar en la casa.

-Genial-dijo Justin mientras resignado se levantaba de la cama

Brian le siguió los pasos y se puso la bata de baño para levantarse, luego se colocó sus pantunflas y fue a la habitación de al lado.

-Ya, ya…ven aquí sonyboy-dijo Brian mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos- eso es…¿qué pasa?, ¿tienes hambre?- agregó mientras le metía el dedo en la boca, el niño comenzó a chuparlo de inmediato.

Brian puso al bebé de nuevo en la cuna y fue a buscar su biberón, Justin siempre ponía uno nuevo al lado de la cuna, Brian comprobó que la leche estuviera bien y entonces se lo dio, el niño se cayó al instante.

-Eso es pequeño…¿quiéres el móvil?, claro que si-dijo mientras encendía el móvil y salía de la habitación del pequeño, encontró a Justin en el pasillo con otro bebé en brazos.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña?-dijo mientras se la quitaba a Justin de las manos- Hola hermosa

-Creo que quería que su papá la cargara-dijo Justin- se ha callado en el momento en que la agarraste.

-Tu también eres su padre-dijo Brian mientras le daba de comer

-No el biológico-agregó Justin- supongo que tiene una especie de sensor que indica quién es el biológico y quién no.

-¿Sensor?, son niños no máquinas… aparte si así fuera Sonyboy se daría más contigo que conmigo- dijo mientras entraban los dos a la habitación de la pequeña- eso es- agregó mientras la depositaba en su cuna.

-Vamos a la cama-dijo Justin mientras abrazaba a Brian por la espalda.

-De acuerdo-dijo Brian y le besó los labios

Brian y Justin fueron a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama, Brian lo abrazó mientras se acomodaban para dormir.

-He estado pensando…-dijo Justin

-Ajá…

-Que… tal vez… deberíamos ir a Pittsburg.

-¿Qué?-dijo Brian, era la primera vez que hablaban de volver a Pitsburg desde que se habían mudado de ahí, hacía ya algunos años.

-Si… me refiero a que… Debbie debe de extrañarnos muchísimo y… no he visto a mi madre desde hace un tiempo… creo que querrán conocer a los niños y…

-Conocieron a los primeros tres-dijo Brian- ¿recuerdas?, en la última fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Michael, vino Debbie y Lindsay y Melanie y Michael y Ben y Gus hasta Hunter estuvo aquí…

-Si pero… creo que deberiamos llevar a los niños a que los conozcan…

-¿Quieres que le llevemos Melanie y Lindsay a sus hijos?, Justin apenas y conseguimos que cada una cediera sus derechos…

-Te lo debían… por Gus

-Si pero tampoco porque nos los hayan cedido se los llevaremos a demostrarles que no son parte de su vida…

-Por favor…-dijo Justin mientras le besaba la cara- Por favor… Por favor… Por favor…

-Esta bien-dijo Brian- iremos a Pitsburg, el fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?

-Y nos quedaremos una semana…-dijo Justin

-No hablamos de eso-dijo Brian enarcando una ceja

-No…- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello e iba descendiendo y descendiendo y descendiendo hasta llegar a su punto débil- pero no dirás que no

Brian soltó un gemido en cuanto Justin comenzó a succionar, parecía una maldita aspiradora, lamía y succionaba, esa era una de sus formas de lograr sus objetivos…

-No hagas tanto ruido… los vas a levantar-dijo Justin antes de volver a su labor.

Cuando finalmente acabó, regresó a su lugar al lado de Brian.

-Entonces…¿una semana?-dijo Jutin mientras le acomodaba el cabello

-Un mes si quieres-dijo Brian riendo mientras lo besaba.

Se quedaron dormidos después de eso… mas no durmieron por mucho tiempo por que a las seis de la mañana sonó el despertador.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijo Brian mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño, salió a los veinte minutos ya vestido y listo.- Despierta ya corazón-le dijo a Justin en el oído.

-Estoy despierto-dijo Justin mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

-Iré preparando el desayuno-dijo Brian

-No se te ocurra poner un pie en mi cocina-agregó Justin desde el baño

-Desde cuando es ¿tu cocina?-dijo Brian

-Desde que nos mudamos juntos-dijo Justin- Brian tu no sabes hacer ni un huevo frito, deja de hacer el tonto y levanta a los chicos, tienen colegio.

Brian se dirigió a fuera de la habitación y entró en la primera puerta a su derecha, un cuarto enorme de color rosa pastel con flores pintadas en las paredes se alzó ante él, el clóset, los muebles todo en rosa y la cama matrimonial con dósel en el medio de todo.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo Brian a la niña que dormía plácidamente- Vamos pequeña… despierta… Daphne… arriba pequeña.

-¿Papi?-dijo la pequeña, una niña rubia con el cabello rizado y la tez blanca como la de Justin, de una hermosa sonrisa y grandes ojos cafés.

-Hoy es día de colegio-dijo Brian- será mejor que te alistes

-Tí-dijo ella y se levantó para ir a la ducha.

Brian salió de ahí y entró en la siguiente habitación, ésta era color azul, con balones de fútbol en las paredes y una cama en forma de balón de fútbol en el medio.

-Despierta Cariño-dijo al niño que dormía en la cama- vamos Mikey… arriba…

-No quero…-dijo el chico

-Hoy toca colegio Mikey…-dijo Brian

-No quero ir a colegio-dijo el pequeño Michael, el niño era la cara de Brian en todos los sentidos, tenía muy pocos rasgos de Lindsay en él, sólo su gran corazón era lo que había sacado por parte de su madre.

-Tienes que ir… sino serás un vagabundo que comerá de los basureros

-No… poque tú me vas a he comer

-No toda la vida, pequeño Mikey-dijo Brian- así que saca tu bello trasero de la cama o te deseredo.

-Ti-dijo el niño mientras Salía de la cama.

Brian salió de ahí y entró en la tercera habitación, de nuevo era rosa y casi idéntica a la primera, salvo que en lugar de flores tenia pintadas mariposas.

-Hola mi amor-dijo Brian a la pequeña niña castaña que estaba sentada en la cama- venía a depertarte.

-Ya he despeté

-Ya me dí cuenta-dijo Brian, la niña era casi idéntica a Justin, salvo por el cabello castaño de Melanie, fuera de eso era Justin en mujer.- le ganas a tus hermanos, tal vez por eso tu eres mi preferida…

-He yo banar-dijo Deborah

-De acuerdo-dijo Brian saliendo de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vió a Justin terminando de servir los platos del desayuno, las cinco sillas estaban en orden y las dos periqueras también, Brian se sentó en su lugar.

-Buenos días-dijo Justin mientras lo besaba

-Buen día-dijo Brian- ¿has visto mi móvil?, creo que lo he dejado…

-¿En la mesa?-dijo Justin completando su oración y dejando el celular al lado de Brian

-Detesto que hagas eso-dijo Brian

-Brian… el celular no en la mesa, por favor…

-Solo espera un…-sonó el celular- Kinney…

-Presidente de Kinnetics, mejor amante del mundo y un gran padre primerizo-dijo Justin.

Brian le hizo una seña para que se callara

-¿Cuándo?-dijo Brian- ¿esta mañana?, ¿Y qué le has dicho?... bien… gracias

Brian se levantó de su asiento fue hacia Justin y lo besó.

-He cerrado el trato con Electric fireplaces- le dijo en cuanto se separaron.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo Justin- es maravilloso Brian…

-Ni que lo digas…kinnetics va viento en popa…

-¿Y los niños?-dijo Justin

-Arreglandose para el colegio…-contestó Brian

-¡¿Arreglándose?!, Brian tienen dos años ellos no se arreglan solos-apresuró Justin mientras entraba corriendo a la primera habitación.

Daphne estaba intentando ponerse la ropa interior y un montón de cosas estaban tiradas por todo el cuarto

-Déjame ayudarte cielo-dijo Justin mientras le ponía su calzoncito- Brian… ¿podrías ir con Mikey, por favor?

Brian salió a la habitación de al lado y encontró al chico saliendo del baño chorreando agua.

-Hola campeón-dijo Brian mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo subía a la cama, después comenzó a secarlo- ¿Qué tal la ducha?

-Bien-dijo el chico, a pesar de tener sólo dos años hablaba muy bien, Brian le puso la ropa interior, y luego el uniforme del colegio, para finalmente arreglarle los zapatos.

-Estás listo-dijo al niño- ve con Justin para que te peine

El chico fue con su otro papá y mientras Brian entró en la habitación de la última chica

-Hola cielito-dijo a Debbie, miró a la niña que intentaba amarrarse los zapatos sola, era muy inteligente para tener dos años, ya se había vestido.- déjame hacerlo-dijo mientras le ponía los zapatos- bien… ahora ve con Justin que el te peina.

La niña fue corriendo con su papá Justin, mientras que Brian regresaba al comedor, cuando los niños se sentaron ya estaban cambiados y listos.

-No puedo creerlo Brian-dijo Justin mientras se sentaba en la mesa- tienen dos años, no se visten solos… ¿a qué hora llega la niñera?

-A las ocho-dijo Brian mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Eso es dentro de veinte minutos

-Así es- dijo Brian, los cinco estaban desayunando tranquilos cada quién en su mundo, pensando en sus cosas.

-Ayer me encontré a alguien en el trabajo-dijo Justin

-¿Sí?, que interesante cariño- agregó Brian sin quitar los ojos del periódico

-Supongo…-dijo Justin- ¿recuerdas a Ethan?

-¿Ethan?, ¿Ethan qué?- dijo Brian

-Ethan Gold… violinista… paganini

Brian alzó los ojos del periódico de inmediato y miró a Justin

-¿Paganini Jr.?- dijo Brian-¿Cómo cojones lo encontraste en TU trabajo?

-Fue a ver mi exposición de arte… ayer…- dijo Justin- me ha saludado

-¿Y tú que has hecho?-dijo Brian

-Me lo he cogido en el baño…-dijo Justin- ¡¿qué clase de pregunta es esa Brian?!, lo saludé de vuelta.

-Creí que habían terminado en malos términos

-Pues al parecer él ya lo olvidó- agregó Justin en tono despreocupado- andaba buscando gente de mercadotecnía, para su nueva gira… le he recomendado Kinnetics

-¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué?!-dijo Brian dejando de un lado el periódico

-Brian… los niños-dijo Justin- modera tu tono de voz… no he hecho nada malo… sólo te he recomendado a un conocido

-Un conocido no querido-dijo Brian- no me interesa tener tratos con Paganini Jr.

-Estás siendo infantil Brian, sólo es trabajo, es todo… siempre puedes rechazarlo…

-¿Le has platicado de nuestros hijos?

-No…-contestó Justin- no ha surgido el tema

-No ha surgido el tema… si me imagino…

-¿Qué te imaginas?

-Que se lo han pasado de lo grande platicando como viejos amigos de toda la vida… Oh Ethan recuerdas lo bueno que nos lo pasábamos cuando estábamos juntos… Si Justin lo recuerdo…- agregó mientras se levantaba de la mesa, Justin se paró tras de él.

-Brian… no hemos hablado mucho-dijo Justin- sólo me ha preguntado como estoy… y le he dicho que muy feliz… al lado tuyo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Brian por amor de dios, tenemos cinco hijos preciosos, una buena casa, una seguridad excelente y ya no soy un chicuelo tonto, ¿crees que dejaría todo esto por…?

-¿Una buena polla?-dijo Brian

-Ni tan buena-agregó Justin- la tuya es mejor… y más grande

Brian sonrió y Justin lo besó.

-Te amo Brian Kinney-dijo Justin

Entonces sonó la puerta

-Iré a abrir-dijo Brian, pero antes de eso Justin lo frenó y enarcó una ceja a la expectativa- yo también te amo Justin Taylor- fue entonces que lo dejó ir.

Brian abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer de unos veinte años, bonita para los heterosexuales, pero para él repugnante.

-Hola me llamo Leah y me mandaron de la agencia-dijo la chica

-Hola-dijo Justin acercándose a la puerta- adelante, mira ellos son Daphne, Michael y Deborah, nosotros los llevamos al colegio en las mañanas y tu los recoges por las tardes, salen a las doce del día, no antes no después, en el cuarto dormitorio del lado izquierdo está Theodore Emmet, es uno de los bebés, toma leche cada cuatro horas, pero intenta darle alimentos sólidos en las mañanas, se baña a las doce y media del día y después toma su siesta, en el dormitorio de al lado está su hermana Jennifer Marie, tiene los mismos horarios que Teddy, en cuanto a los más grandes no los dejamos ver Tv más de dos horas al día y tienen deberes que hacer, el señor Kinney llega a casa a las seis de la tarde, para esa hora toda la casa debe estar limpia, yo llego poco después o algunas veces antes que él, en cuanto uno de los dos llegue podrás irte, no debes abrirle la casa a nadie que sea extraño, en caso de que algo suceda te dejé los números apuntados en el refrigerador igual que todas las notas en caso de que algo suceda con los niños… Bien Leah me llamo Justin y él es mi esposo Brian…

-Mucho gusto-dijo la chica

-Igualmente-dijo Justin- Brian apresúrate se nos hace tarde

Brian salió de la habitación con su maletín de trabajo.

-Chicos en fila aquí y ahora-dijo Brian, los niños se formaron para salir de su casa

-¿Se lavaron los dientes?-dijo Justin y los niños asintieron-Bien en ese caso… nos vemos Leah

Los cinco salieron de la casa y dejaron a la niñera sola dentro, al bajar a su garage, Brian tomó las llaves de su volvo.

-No, no, no… ni pensarlo señor Kinney-dijo Justin- te llevas la camioneta.

-¿La camioneta?-dijo Brian- pero…

-Quedamos que no subiriamos a los chicos al volvo, es peligroso para ellos

-Bien, vamos Chicos papá Justin, no quiere diversión para ustedes.

Justin dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos

-Los amo-les dijo cuando se subieron

-¿Para mí no hay beso?-dijo Brian

Justin lo besó como siempre lo hacía, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

-Te amo-dijo Brian

-Te amo-dijo Justin- te llamaré llegando a Nueva York.

Brian arrancó su navigator y tomó la carretera al colegio de los niños…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2.

Después de dejar a sus hijos en el colegio Brian por fin llegó a su empresa.

-Buenos días señor Kinney

-Buen día-dijo Brian- ¿llamó Ted?

-Sí señor, dice que Kinnetics acaba de cerrar contrato con mirage en Pitsburg yq ue sus acciones han incrementado en la bolsa de valores.

-De acuerdo

-Señor Kinney… tiene un cliente esperándole en su oficina

Brian abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró con…

-¿Brian Kinney?-dijo el pelinegro parándose de su asiento

-El mismo-dijo Brian, si algo tenía que reconocer es que los años no le habían sentado nada mal a paganini Jr, a decir verdad estaba muy guapo desde la última vez que lo había visto.

-No creo que me recuerdes… soy…

-Ethan Gold-dijo Brian- acabo de tener una pequeña pelea con Justin esta mañana… por tu culpa…

-Justin me recomendó Kinnetics para…

-Lo sé-dijo Brian- él me lo djo

-Éste es mi representante Larry

-Un gusto Larry-dijo Brian- ¿y bien?

-Si… am… quiero que me hagas una campaña publicitaria para mi próxima gira, Justin dice que eres muy bueno…

-Si, supongo que prestas mucha atención en lo que Justin te dice.

-Eso quedó atrás-dijo Ethan- vine aquí no sólo por la opinión de Justin, ya muchos me habían recomendado Kinnetics.

-Bueno…¿qué me ofreces?-dijo Brian

-Te pagaré cientocincuenta mil dólares por comercial, más diez mil por las veces que aparezca en Tv, más tus honorarios y tres mil dólares por cada bosquejo de cartel impreso, por lo que dure la gira.

-Tienes mucho dinero-dijo Brian- es mucho lo que ofreces

-Pago por mitad, la mitad al inicio y la otra al final, ¿ te parece?

-Bien señor Gold… tenemos un trato-dijo Brian alargandole la mano.

-Dime Ethan-dijo Ethan- señor Gold suena muy… formal… si sabes a lo que me refiero

-De acuerdo Ethan…-dijo Brian- tu dime Brian.

-Linda foto-dijo Ethan observando la foto de los hijos de Brian y Justin-¿tus sobrinos?

-Mis hijos-dijo Brian- ésta es Daphne Lucretia, éste de aquí es Ben Michael, ella se llama Deborah Joanne y tengo dos bebés más, Theodore Emmet y Jennifer Marie.

-Cinco hijos es mucho-dijo Ethan

-Fue idea de Justin… quería una familia grande-dijo Brian

-¿Son de…?

-Daphne es de Justin, Michael es mío, Deborah es de Justin, Theodore es de Justin y Jennifer es mía.

-Creí que odiabas el matrimonio

-No estamos casados-dijo Brian- pero tenemos hijos juntos, eso es más fuerte que un matrimonio

-Tranquilo-dijo Ethan- no es a Justin a quién planeo llevarme esta vez- agregó- bien Brian, tengo que irme… nos vemos ¿mañana?

-Sí, mañana ya tendré el bosquejo listo

-Que tengas un buen día- dijo Ethan.

Ethan Gold salió por la puerta y Brian se puso a trabajar, no sin antes dedicar diez segundos de su tiempo a analizar la frase "no es a Justin a quién planeo llevarme ésta vez"

Al regresar a casa Justin estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Escucho silencio?-dijo Brian al llegar

-Si, los bebés están durmiendo y los niños están de paseo con Leah, regresan en dos horas

-¿Dos horas?, ¿qué los llevo hasta Nueva York de paseo?

-No… pero le pedí tiempo-dijo Justin- quería que cenacemos solos ésta noche…

-Oh diablos…¿es nuestro aniversario cierto?-dijo Brian- lo olvidé de nuevo, lo siento cariño

-No es nuestro aniversario Brian-dijo Justin- quería que pasáramos tiempo a solas, tiene mucho que no pasámos tiempo a solas…

-Aún podemos mandarlos a un internado-dijo Brian

- Ni hablar-dijo Justin

Brian se sentó en la mesa, pero Justin fue directo a la sala

-¿Cenaremos en el suelo?

-Tan romántico como siempre-dijo Justin- te organicé un picnic

Brian se sentó y Justin le sirvió de comer.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-preguntó Justin mientras le desamarraba la corbata y le masajeaba los hombros.

-Bien-dijo Brian- Ted cerró el trato con Mirage

-Eres brillante-dijo Justin mientras le desabrochaba la camiseta- muy brillante…

-Tengo hambre-dijo Brian- ¿podemos cenar primero?

-Seguro-dijo Justin y volvió a su lugar a cenar.

-Por cierto hoy fue a verme Paganini

-¿SI?

-Si-dijo Brian- se ve muy bien… los años le sientan bien

-Supongo… pero no tan bien como a ti…¿ qué tal se tomó el rechazo?

-¿Qué rechazo?-dijo Brian

-Creí que…

-Me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar, era demasiado dinero

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo, coqueteó conmigo

-¿Quién?, ¿el dinero?- agregó Justin con una sonrisa

-No… Paganini…

Justin dejó su plato de comida en el suelo

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Le presenté a nuestros hijos-dijo Brian con una sonrisa

Justin sonrió

-Al diablo la cena-dijo Justin- cenarás luego- entonces se le abalanzó encima, y comenzó a besarlo, primero los labios, luego el cuello y fue desabrochando su camisa, la tiró por un lado, luego fue por el pantalón y lo desabrochó, Brian por su parte le quitó la camiseta y le bajó los pantalones.

-¿Desde cuando no te pones ropa interior para ir a trabajar?

-Desde que me espera un novio caliente en mi casa-contestó Justin

Justin le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un jalón.

-Tranquilo-dijo Brian- no me iré a ningún lado

-Es que… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde… la última vez que…- dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo y se ponía a horcajadas sobre él- entra en mí… ahora Brian

Brian le tomó la palabra y entró en el con brusquedad, fue un poco doloroso para Justin, pero fue muy placentero para ambos, Justin comenzó a moverse mientras Brian lo besuqueaba

-Eres maravilloso-dijo Justin- Oh Brian…

Brian lo abrazó muy fuerte al momento en que Justin se corrió, después de eso Brian terminó.

-Eso fue… excelente-dijo Justin

-Maravilloso- concordó Brian

-Te amo tanto-dijo Justin- diablos Brian…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No usamos condón

-Oh demonios… te voy a embarazar el culo Justin-dijo Brian mientras lo abrazaba

-Ha-ha-ha, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Me hice los exámenes hace un mes… soy negativo y tu también, aparte somos monógamos desde la llegada de los chicos, no hay de qué preocuparse por hacerlo sin condón.

-Quién lo diría… Brian Kinney siendo monógamo-dijo Justin

-Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí-dijo tocándole el trasero a Justin

-Y qué sucederá cuando eso desaparezca

-Para cuando tu trasero se caiga y se ponga fofo probablemente yo ya tenga que usar pañales

-No digas eso-dijo Justin- tu eres Brian Kinney… no envejeces

-Juro que hoy ví una cana en mi cabeza

-Habrás visto mal… yo te veo el cabello como siempre, castaño perfecto

-No soy perfecto-dijo Brian- ya no

-Y volvemos con el tema del testículo-dijo Justin- ya te dije que no importa, es perfecto, bellísimo y nadie aparte de tu y yo lo sabemos, excepto claro Michael y Ben, y Debbie, Y Emmett y Ted, y Melanie y Lindsay, y fuera de eso quién más aparte de yo ve tu testísculo falso… nadie más y te aseguro que no noto cuál es el falso… los dos son suaves para mí… y chupables…-agregó mientras descendía y comenzaba a lamerlos- y perfectos...- comenzó a succionarlos

-Oh… Cariño-dijo Brian mientras se dejaba llevar

-Así que deja de decir estupideces-dijo Justin- eres bello y perfecto y eres todo mío

Cuando Brian llegó a la cima, se corrió dentro de la boca de Justin.

-¿A que no te lo tragas?-dijo Brian pero para su sorpresa Justin ya lo había tragado.

-Me debes mil dólares

-¿Te lo has tragado todo?

-Siempre me lo trago-dijo Justin- es una forma de tener a tus muchachos dentro de mí

-¿No te basta con tenerlos viajando por tu culo?

-¿Te he dicho lo romántico que eres?

-Vamos hay que vestirnos, la canguro debe estar a punto de llegar.

-¿No extrañas esto?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Brian

-Estar los dos solos… ya sabes como antes… sólo tu y yo… llendo de fiesta, acostándonos tarde, haciendo todo el ruido del mundo… ¿no lo extrañas?

-De vez en cuando… un poco… pero luego recuerdo que tengo cinco maravillosos hijos, una pareja excelente y mucho amor esperándome en casa y siempre podemos irnos de viaje y dejar a los niños con una canguro… creo que fuiste padre muy joven

-¿Qué?

-Tenías veintidós cuando le pediste a Daphne que nos prestara sus òvulos para tener un bebé

-También se lo pedí a Melanie y tú se lo pediste a Lindsay, las tres se embarazaron al mismo tiempo y tuvieron los bebés en el mismo mes, ¿recuerdas?, las de Melanie y Lindsay fueron cesáreas programadas, las dos en la misma sala, teniendo los dos al mismo tiempo y a la semana fue Daphne con un parto natural.

-Esa chica es valiente-dijo Brian- nunca vi a alguien gritar tanto y… nos dio a su primer bebé… debió ser duro para ella.

-Supongo que si… pero Daphne se parece a ella… en el cabello

-Eras muy joven… aún lo eres… yo a los veintitrés ni siquiera tenía en mente tener un hijo.

-Y aún así tuviste a Gus

-A los veintinueve, no era tan joven

-No necesitaba ser más viejo para saber que quería un hijo, quería muchos a decir verdad, muchos hijos que criáramos juntos.

-Tenemos cinco y no habrá un sexto-dijo Brian

-Dos chicos y tres chicas, excelente

Brian se paró del suelo seguido por Justin y se metieron en la habitación, se pusieron algo de ropa y luego salieron de nuevo.

-Aún tenemos media hora-dijo Justin- ¿quiéres ver Tv?

-Creí que los genios artistas no veían Tv

-Jódete Brian-dijo mientras prendía el televisor- mira eso… es Gay as Blazzers en la Tv

-¿No habian cancelado ya esa porquería?

-Al parecer no

Brian se sentó al lado de Justin y le abrazó para ver la televisión, mientras "veían" el programa se besuqueaban como viles adolescentes y se decían cosas sucias al oído, para después reírse y besarse de nuevo. Tocaron la puerta

-Debe ser la canguro-dijo Justin

-Hora de volver a ser padres-dijo Brian y ambos se pararon para abrir la puerta

-Los niños se durmieron mientras los paseaba, son realmente muy tranquilos, los he bañado antes de llevarmelos.

-Muchas gracias Leah-dijo Justin- ya puedes irte a casa

-Que tenga buenas noches señores…

-Kinney-dijo Brian- señores Kinney

La canguro se fue y Brian y Justin llevaron a los niños a su habitación, los recostaron en sus camas y los dejaron dormir

-Son bellos

-Realmente lo son-dijo Brian- y son nuestros

-No estaremos solos en mucho tiempo…

-En dieciocho años, tal vez veintiún por los más chicos

-Yo tendré cuarenta y cinco

-Y yo cincuenta y siete

-Y te verás tan Sexy como ahora, ¿quieres seguir viendo la Tv?

-Seguro-dijo Brian- ver Tv es mi deporte preferido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a Pitsburg-dijo Justin emocionado mientras terminaban de subir las maletas- hace tanto que no estamos allá

-No te emociones tanto… no habrá cambiado en mucho, salvo quizá por Debbie, la última vez que hablamos por teléfono dijo que planeaban cambiarse de casa

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?, pudimos llevarle algo para su casa

-Esta bien-dijo Brian- Debbie se sentirá feliz de vernos

-NIÑOS SUBAN AL AUTO AHORA-gritó Justin y los tres pequeños se sentaron en sus sillas de carro, Brian acomodó a los dos bebés cada uno en su silla y los aseguraba.

-¿Estás bien cielo?-dijo Brian a Justin

-Mejor de lo que esperases

Brian arrancó la camioneta y comenzó a conducir, Pitsburg quedaba a dos horas de dónde ellos vivían, que era un punto medio entre Pitsburg y Nueva York, en una villa privada, llegaron a Pitsburg cuatro horas más tarde.

-Papi Brian…- comenzó Daphne

-Te juro que si quieren volver a bajar al baño les pondré pañales a los tres… ¿Qué sucede Daphne?

-Mikey vomitó en su asiento.

-Oh demonios…

-Ya no estaciones Brian…-dijo Justin que ya venía con un bebé en cada brazo, el gusto del viaje les había durado los primeros veinte minutos hasta que los bebés comenzaron a llorar y los niños comenzaron a tener sed, luego de eso pararon en cada estación de gas para que los chicos usaran el baño.

-Llegaremos a la avenida Liberty en un momento Mikey…

-Pa…-en eso Debbie también vomitó

-Diablos-dijo Brian y aceleró, llegaron a la avenida liberty en diez minutos.

Al llegar Brian bajó a los niños y Justin a los bebés, entraron en el restaurant de Debbie

-Buenas tardes que van a... ME CAGO EN LA LECHE SI ES BRIAN KINNEY-dijo Debbie exhaltada de la emoción y abrazó a Brian con todas sus fuerzas.-Hola cariño-dijo abrazando a Justin- ¿Dónde los encontraron?-dijo Debbie al ver a todos los niños- ¿quieren que llame a la policía?

-Debbie, son nuestros-dijo Brian- de Justin y míos

-Por amor de dios…¿es cierto?-dijo mirando a Justin el cuál asintió

-Pero que cabrones… la última vez que los ví sólo tenían al pequeño Michael

-Ahora no es tan pequeño-dijo Brian señalando a Michael- te presento a Daphne y ellos son Theodore y Jennifer… y ésta pequeña de aquí es Debbie

Debbie mayor sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos

-¿C-como se llama?

-Debbie-dijo Justin- le pusimos ese nombre por ti, la segunda madre de Brian y mía.

-Son…-dijo mientras dejaba las lágrimas salir- ustedes son mis chicos, ¿quieren algo de comer?

-Nos gustaria un poco de agua natural para el pequeño Michael y también para Debbie, han vomitado en el auto… creo que se marearon.

Debbie entró en la cocina y salió con dos vasos llenos de agua.

-Aquí tienen tesoro- dijo a los niños que apresuraron el agua

-Brian creo que están algo pálidos-dijo Justin- ¿Debbie, Mikey se sienten bien cariño?

-Iré a limpiar la camioneta-dijo Brian

-Supongo que no lo sabe…-dijo Debbie en cuanto Brian salió

-No… es una sorpresa-dijo Justin- de saberlo no habría venido

-Michael y Ben están terminando de acomodar sus cosas, y Melanie y Lindsay acaban de pasar aquí hace un rato con el camión de la mudanza.

-Le encantará ver a Gus hace casi un año que no lo ve

-Se va a emocionar de saber que las chicas y los chicos regresan

-¿Has visto a…?

-¿Daphne?, aún viene aquí todos los días, y le he dicho de la fiesta de Brian, llegará estoy segura…

-Le encantará verla-dijo señalando a Daphne Jr.- sacó su cabello

-Es bellísima cariño… todos lo son

Cuando Brian regresó se encontró con más gente en el restaurante.

-Nunca creí ver el día en que Brian Kinney trajera una camioneta familiar llena de niños… o ver el día en que limpiara vómito de niños de sus asientos de piel.

-Hola Ted-dijo Brian- también me alegro de verte- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- bien hecho con lo de Mirage… excelente trabajo.

-Gracias

-Te presento a mi jardín de niños, éste es Michael, y Daphne, y Debbie, ésta pequeñita es Jennifer y éste guapetón es Theodore Emmett…

-¿Cómo?

-Theodore Emmett-repitió Justin

-Vaya a Emmett le encantará saber que uno de tus hijos lleva su nombre

-Fue idea de Justin-dijo Brian- yo le puse el Theodore

-Es… vaya…

-Así que honra el nombre de mi hijo, exdios del porno, o te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

Ted sonrió

-Supongo que… nos vemos luego-dijo Ted- recordé que tengo que hacer algo

Entonces salió deprisa del restaurante.

-¿Buscan donde quedarse?

-No, Debbie muchas gracias, iremos a un hotel-dijo Brian

-Si, claro como si los fueramos a dejar, los espero en ésta dirección en la noche

-¿Casa nueva?

-Algo así, no se demoren

El resto del día Brian y Justin se la pasaron recorriendo viejos lugares con sus chicos, al llegar la hora fueron a la dirección

-Es un buen barrio-dijo Justin cuando Brian aparcó enfrente de la casa

-Ayúdame con los niños-dijo Brian

Subieron la escalinata que llevaba a la casa acompañados de todo su jardín de niños y cuando tocaron les abrió…

-Hola chicos

-¡¿Mikey?!-dijo Brian

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?, Hunter, Ben vengan a ayudar con las maletas.

Hunter y Ben se aparecieron en la puerta y salieron a bajar las maletas

-Pasen por favor-dijo Mikey dejandoles el paso libre, al entrar Brian notó que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Ted, Emmett, Melanie, Lindsay, Daphne

-DAPHNE- gritó Justin

-CARIÑO- gritó Daphne y se abalanzó sobre él- estás más guapo que nunca

-La paternidad me sienta bien supongo…

-¿Dónde está, Cariño?-dijo Daphne

-A que no adivinas cuál es…

-Es mi hija Justin…sabré cuál es en cuanto la vea… es ella…-dijo señalando a Daphne

-Correcto

-Ven aquí pequeña-dijo Daphne a Daphne Jr.

-Se llama Daphne Lucretia

-¿Lucretia?- cuestionó Daphne

-Idea de Brian

-Pero que romántico-dijo Lindsay mientras se aproximaba a Justin- Brian siempre quiso ponerle Lucretia a una de sus hijas, Hola cielo…-agregó mientras tomaba en brazos a Jennifer- Está más grande que la última vez

-Ya tiene nueve meses-dijo Brian- es normal que crezca un poco, su nombre es Jennifer

-Como la madre de Justin-dijo Melanie mientras saludaba a Justin- que considerado de tu parte Brian… Hola guapetón- agregó mientras tomaba en brazos a Theodore-acaso ya no reconoces a mamá

-Su nombre es Theodore… Theodore Emmett- dijo Justin

-¿Acaso he escuchado bien?-dijo Emmett- ¿Has dicho que se llama como yo?

-Así es-dijo Justin- se llama Emmett

-Ay dios mío, pero si es el chico más guapo que he visto-dijo Emmett- vamos Mel, no seas envidiosa dejadme cargarlo un rato, eso es… Hola pequeñin…

-Parece que planeas quedaros por un tiempo- añadió Ben entrando por la puerta cargado de maletas.

-Una semana-dijo Brian- pero cuando se viaja con niños debemos llevar ropa como para un mes, y ustedes ¿cúanto planean quedarse?

-¿Qué no se lo has dicho?-dijo Michael mirando a Justin

-No me ha dado tiempo-se excusó el rubio

-¿Decirme qué?- inquirió Brian

-Nos hemos mudado a Pitsburg de nuevo-dijo Ben

-Nosotras también-dijo Lindsay- hemos decidido que Canadá no es tan buen lugar para Gus y Jenny Rebecca después de todo, no mientras estemos lejos de la gente que amamos.

-No es posible…¿por qué cojones no me lo has dicho?-dijo Brian

-Cuida tu vocabulario… los chicos escuchan-dijo Justin- y ya te dije que no me has dado oportunidad

-Y una mierda con eso… no lo dijiste porque sabrías que no querría venir, que no querría inmiscuirme en sus vidas de nuevo, así que te lo callaste y me has traído aquí y ahora ya no hay forma de volver atrás.

-Brian los niños-volvió a decir Justin

-Y una mierda con los niños…

-BRIAN-le gritó Justin-Vale disculpa que no lo haya dicho, pero no creí que te importara tanto

-Pues si que lo hace

-Pero no por eso tienes derecho de mandar a nuestros hijos a la mierda-dijo Justin- mejor calmemonos… no es necesario que…

-Estoy hasta los cojones de calmarme, tuve que aguantar un maldito viaje de cuatro horas al lado de mocosos llorando, orinando y vomitándose en el coche, tuve que soportar los gritos de los niños cada que se peleaban por un puñetero juguete como si no tuvieran cientos más a su alrededor.

-Brian, es suficiente, los niños no tienen porqué

-A la mierda con los niños- agregó Brian dirigiéndose a la salida, Justin fue detrás de él.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES TE SUCEDE?!- le gritó una vez estando a fuera- BRIAN MALDITA SEA DATE LA VUELTA Y MÍRAME- Brian se volteó- NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS COMPORTADO ASÍ, ELLOS SON NUESTROS AMIGOS, Y TUS HIJOS, MANDASTE A LA MIERDA A TUS HIJOS, TÚ DICES QUE YO FUI UN PADRE MUY JOVEN, PERO CREO QUE EL QUE TIENE EL COMPLEJO DE JUVENTUD PATERNA ES OTRO, ASÍ QUE CUANDO QUIERAS DISCULPARTE Y VOLVER A SER UN PADRE NORMAL, LOS CHICOS Y YO TE ESPERAREMOS ADENTRO.

Después de eso se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa, una vez a dentro se disculpó con todos por la actitud de Brian.

-Papi Justin…¿Papi Brian he enojó he yo he vomité en el auto?- balbuceó Mikey

-No cariño-dijo Justin- tu no tienes nada que ver en esto, Papi Brian y yo algunas veces peleamos, pero eso no significa que no los querramos.

-Papi Brian dijo…- comenzó Daphne

-Porque algunas veces, cuando las personas nos enojamos decimos cosas que no queremos decir, pero no deben tomarlo en serio, Papi Brian los ama… más que a nada en el mundo… igual que yo, anden vayan a jugar un rato.

Brian no llegó en las últimas horas.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Mikey mientras Justin lo arropaba

- Le ha surgido trabajo y no puede regresar temprano, volverá más tarde

-¿Va a egresar?-preguntó Debbie

-Por supuesto que va a regresar, cielo, sólo fue a la oficina-dijo Justin, le dolía tener que mentirle a sus hijos.

-¿He pometes he papá… aquí… manana?-dijo Daphne

-Lo prometo- "así tenga que ir a buscarlo" pensó para sí Justin- ahora duérmanse, mañana podremos ir al museo y a patinar y a hacer muchas cosas divertidas.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Michael

-Ya se han dormido-le dijo-¿ya ha…?

-No, aún no… Justin es mejor que duermas… no creo que regrese temprano

-Lo esperaré despierto-dijo Justin- pero gracias Michael, que descanses

-Igual

Justin fue a sentarse en la sala y se sintió impotente, tenía cinco hijos, dos de ellos pequeños que preguntarían por su papá si Brian no aparecía, tenía que aparecer, a las dos horas tocaron la puerta.

-Brian…¿eres tú?-dijo Justin del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Y quién si no?-contestó Brian.

Justin abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-Lo siento-dijo Brian al entrar- por todo, no debí… es que es algo nuevo eso de ser padre las 24 horas del día

-Para mí también es nuevo y no por eso ando gritándo a todo mundo- dijo Justin- fue algo muy…

-Idiota

-Fue más que eso Brian, los niños se culpan por ello

-¿Les has dicho que?

-He intentado convencerles que no es su culpa-dijo Justin- pero preguntan por su papá Brian, ¿dónde has estado?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le quitaba la gabardina

-Conduciendo como idiota por Pitsburg-contestó Brian

-Creí que habrías ido a Woodie`s, estaba por salir a buscarte

-¿A woodie's?, en una camioneta así, no gracias

-Me alegra que no hayas ido-dijo Justin mientras le quitaba la corbata- y me alegra que hayas regresado

-Siempre voy a regresar-dijo Brian y lo besó-¿quieres ir de fiesta?, aún es temprano…podemos… ir a la sauna o… a Woodie's

-Creí que pasabas de Woodie's

-Sólo cuando no vas conmigo- dijo mientras volvía a besarlo, Justin comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa-¿Estás usando ropa interior?

-Para nada-sonrió Justin mientras lo tiraba al suelo, fue desabrochando botón por botón y besando cada una de las partes de Brian, cuando llegó al pantalón lo desabrochó y bajó los calzoncillos- es tan hermoso…-dijo mientras comenzaba a lamerlo- dios lo extraño tanto…- comenzó a succionarlo y Brian dejaba salir gemidos de placer, mientras le conducía la cabeza enseñándole como hacerlo…

-Eso es…-dijo Brian- sigue así

-Te extrañé tanto en la cena…-dijo Justin entre espacios de aire- no había nadie a quién tocarle la polla…por debajo de la mesa…

-No había quien… me la…chupara… mientras conducía solo….

-Oh Brian-dijo Justin mientras se posisionaba encima de él, dejó que Brian se la metiera de un golpe y se mordió los labios para no gritar por el placer… el sexo después de una pelea era lo mejor del mundo, ahí dejaban ir todas sus tensiones, Justin comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera lenta primero y luego fue acelerando el paso…

-¿Recuerdas… aquella vez… que… tomé Viagra?-dijo Brian

-Claro… te veniste tres veces… y aún así la tenias dura…

-Pues… no tomé la pastilla-le dijo- la puse debajo de la almohada

-Eres… maravilloso…perfecto…bellísimo…-dijo Justin antes de venirse a la par con Brian

-Eso fue… mejor que cuando te hice creer que tomé viagra….

-Eres excelente-dijo Justin- Y eres todo mío…

Justin se bajó de encima de su amado y Brian le abrazó.

-Te quiero tanto-le dijo

-Eres un idiota Brian Kinney… pero eres el idiota más perfecto y jodidamente bueno en la cama de todo el universo- le dijo Justin


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4.

Poco después de su sexo de reconciliación, se fueron a dormir a la habitación que Mikey les había proporcionado, Brian se sintió muy débil de repente, las piernas le flanquearon y cayó al suelo.

-Cielo santo, Brian...-dijo Justin mientras lo recogía del suelo

-Estoy bien… puedo hacerlo solo-dijo Brian

-Seguro que sí- agregó el rubio mientras lo ayudaba a llegar hasta la cama- déjame hacerlo-agregó mientras sacaba un pantalón de pijama de la maleta y lo ayudaba a colocarselo-eso es, siempre me ha gustado como te ves en pijamas.

-A mí siempre me ha gustado verte desnudo-dijo Brian mientras se acostaba en la cama, Justin se puso un pantalón de Pijama y se acostó al lado de él, lo rodeo con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has ido al médico?

-Cuando nacieron los niños-dijo Brian con una sonrisa

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo-dijo Justin obligándole a mirarlo a la cara

-No ha sido nada, sólo estoy algo cansado, no tienes nada de que preocuparte

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al médico?

-Hace menos de un año, y el médico ha dicho que estoy en perfecta forma

-Si pero casi te has desmayado hace un rato

-Sólo es cansancio-dijo Brian- cariño… el cáncer se fue hace año y medio… junto con cierto amiguito.

-Si, pero puede regresar y…

-No va a regresar, el médico dice que se fue para siempre, igual que mi amiguito

-Vale pero el médico no te ha visto caerte hace unos minutos- Justin enterró la cara en su pecho- lo siento… pero es que no quiero que te suceda nada malo…

-Mírame…-le dijo y Justin alzó la cara- no iré a ningún lado

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-dijo Brian, Justin le besó los labios y volvió a poner la cara en su pecho.

-Tengo que ir al médico mañana

-Déjame adivinar, tienes que ir al médico al hospital de Pitsburgh a que te hagan un chequeo y de paso pasarás a ver a nuestro amigo el oncólogo-dijo Brian mientras soltaba un bufido

-No es nuestro amigo el oncólogo… de los dos yo fui el único que me lo tiré-dijo Justin- pero sí pasaré a verlo… y tal vez le lleve una tarta-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello- de cereza…

-Bien… pasa a ver a tu amigo el oncólogo… los niños y yo nos lo pasaremos en grande…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?, después de todo necesito a alguien que me tome de la mano mientras me sacan la sangre, vamos Brian- dijo mientras le pasaba la punta de la lengua por el cuello

-Seguro…-dijo en tono sarcástico- y así aprobechamos la visita a tu amigo el oncólogo y entramos en consulta… te he dicho que estoy bien…

-Bien, sino quieres acompañarme iré solo, después de todo siempre habrá más de un enfermero cachas que me tome la mano mientras me sacan la sangre…- se acercó a su oído y susurró- y tal vez luego me tome otra cosa- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me has convencido con lo del enfermero cachas-dijo Brian y le dio un beso en la boca

-¿Te da celos que me tomen de las manos?

-Me da celos que te lo quieras quedar para ti solo-dijo y lo besó de nuevo poniéndose encima de él

-No hagas tanto ruido… o despertarás a todos

-¿Yo?- dijo Brian arqueándo una ceja y le dio la vuelta- tú eres el que va a tener que morderse los labios para no gritar- dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar la punta de su lengua por la espalda del rubio y luego bajando, hasta que llego al trasero y comenzó a lamerlo.

-Creí que…ah… estabas…ah…cansado…ah-decía Justin entre gemidos

-Sólo te estoy lamiendo… no es que tenga que hacer mucho esfuerzo con eso

-Ah… oh cielos… Brian… oh amor… oh Brian

-Sht… o vas a despertarlos- dijo Brian mientras ponía más empeño en su labor.

-Oh cariño…esto es…eres maravilloso…

-Lo sé… tu trasero es delicioso…

-Oh Brian…

-Sabe a… chocolate… vainilla…fresa…muchos sabores deliciosos…

-BRIAN-gritó antes de venirse, después de eso se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a su novio.

-Has gritado-dijo Brian- tenemos suerte de no haber despertado a los diablillos

-Eso fue… perfecto…¿es que nunca te cansas?

-No lo sé-dijo Brian- Pitsburg me da energía, después de todo tu trasero es delicioso

-Lo imagino-dijo Justin mientras lo besaba, Justin bajó una mano hacia el paquete de Brian y éste se sobresaltó-¿Estás bien?, ¿te ha dolido algo?

-No… es que… tus manos estan frías

-Si ya he escuchado eso antes, con un demonio Brian dime si te sientes mal

-No me siento mal, sólo estoy algo cansado joder

-¿Enserio sólo es cansancio?, bien en ese caso quédate boca arriba y voy a chupartela hasta dejarte seco.

-He dicho que estoy cansado

-Y una mierda con eso Brian

-¿Sabes algo?, creo que mejor dormiré en el sofá

-Atrévete a sacar tu puto culo de la cama y te arrancaré un huevo mientras duermes, y me importará una mierda si es el real o el falso- Brian se volvió a acostar y Justin lo tapó con la colcha- y más vale que te despiertes temprano en la mañana porque iremos a ver al jodido doctor y si es necesario que te quiten el otro huevo lo harán, ¿me entiendes?

-Es fácil decirlo, tú no eres quién no los tendrá.

-Yo también me quitaré los dos-dijo Justin- si te quitasen el otro huevo, yo también me quitaré los dos

-Estás loco, no te dejaría…

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, así dejarás de compadecerte de ti mismo y tal vez tu pequeño cerebro de polla se dé cuenta que me importas tanto como para quitarme los dos huevos por ti- le dijo Justin- ahora deja de decir burradas y cierra los ojos, tienes que descansar.

-Buenas noches-dijo Brian y le dio un beso en la frente

-Descansa- le dijo Justin y lo abrazó para dormirse con la cabeza en su pecho.

Se despertaron a las cuatro horas, Justin tenía una mano en la cara de Brian y la otra en su estómago.

-Cariño… ¿podrías quitar tu bella mano de mi bello rostro?-dijo Brian

-Lo siento-dijo Justin-¿cómo has dormido?

-Pues… alguien me utilizó como colchón anoche-dijo Brian- pero fuera de eso, excelente

-En ese caso, ve a ducharte… tenemos cita con el médico

-¿Sigues con eso?

-No te he preguntado si querías, he dicho que vayas a ducharte, y apestas-dijo mientras le daba un beso- O pensándolo mejor, te ducharás luego- dijo mientras ayudaba a Brian a sentarse

-Tengo una idea excelente de lo que podemos hacer ahora…-dijo Brian mientras comenzaba a besarlo

-Los niños-dijo Justin cuando los labios de Brian ya iban por su clavícula

-Siguen dormidos-dijo Brian

En eso se escuchó un golpe sonoro en el suelo

-¡PAPÁ!

-Ya no más-dijo Brian y se pararon los dos de la cama, salieron de la habitación y entraron en la de los niños, Daphne estaba sentada en su cama mirándose los pies, Mikey estaba en el suelo tirado llorando y Debbie estaba haciendo caras frente a su hermana.

-Ven aquí cariño-dijo Brian mientras alzaba a Mikey del suelo

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Justin- ¿te has caído de la cama?

-Daphne… he pegó- dijo Mikey

-Daphne…-dijo Justin- ¿qué le has hecho a tu hermano?

-He pegué-dijo Daphne

-No debes de pegarle a tu hermano-dijo Justin a la niña

-A menos que lo merezca-dijo Brian

-Brian…-lo reprimió Justin

-Papá-dijo Debbie y le dedicó la más grande de sus sonrisas

-Hola cariño-dijo Brian mientras se acercaba a ella con Mikey en los brazos-¿ Has dormido bien?

-Ti-dijo la bebé

-Lamento no haber estado aquí ayer-dijo Brian a sus hijos- pero me llamaron de la oficina y tuve que ir

Justin le sonrió a su novio y Brian le guiñó discretamente el ojo.

-Es hora de bañarse-dijo Justin- papá y yo tenemos que ir a hacer algo, y ustedes se quedarán con Michael, Ben y Hunter por un rato ¿de acuerdo?, no hagan travesuras, Brian podrías traer a Michael y a Debbie

-Seguro, corazón-dijo Brian mientras cargaba con un brazo a Mikey y con la otra mano agarraba la mano de su hija, cuando llegaron al baño encendieron la regadera.

-Brian quítales la ropa ¿quieres?-dijo Justin mientras desvestía a Daphne.

Brian comenzó a desvestir al pequeño Michael primero y luego a Debbie, después de dejarlos en pelotas, dobló su ropa sucia y los metió debajo del chorro de la regadera.

-Brian… dime que cuidaste que el agua no estuviera muy caliente ni muy fría

-No… los dejé entrar al agua hirviendo para que se les cayera la piel-dijo Brian con sarcasmo mientras de la maleta pequeña de cosas de los niños sacaba el shampoo de Michael y le ponía un poco en la cabeza.

-Abranle paso a Daphne-dijo Justin mientras metía a la pequeña en el chorro con sus hermanos

-¿Crees que después nos odien por hacerlos bañarse juntos?-dijo Brian mientras sacaba el shampoo de Debbie y le ponía un poco en la cabeza para después restregársela.

-Creo que llegará un momento en que nos odiarán por existir-dijo Justin mientras le ponía shampoo a Daphne.

Brian sacó el jabón de Michael y le enjabonó todo el cuerpo, luego hizo lo mismo con Debbie y Justin hizo lo mismo con Daphne.

-¿Podrías pasarme la toalla?-dijo Brian y Justin le tendió dos toallas, Brian enjuagó a los niños y los envolvió en la toalla, Justin hizo lo mismo con Daphne, luego de eso en el cuarto de los pequeños de nuevo hicieron cambio, Brian pasó a vestir a Daphne y Justin se encargó de Michael y Debbie

-¿Qué te parece esto?-dijo Justin mientras le mostraba una falda rosa a juego con una blusa de tirantes blanca

-Es muy corto para ella-dijo Brian

-¿No planeas ponerle pantalón o sí?-dijo Justin al mirar la ropa que Brian planeaba ponerle a Daphne- Brian estamos en verano, vamos vistámolas iguales-dijo Justin y rebuscó entre las cosas de Daphne por un conjunto de ropa igual al de Debbie

-Creo que la falda es muy corta… ¿o tú que crees?-le dijo a Daphne, la bebé se miró y rió

-Son niñas Brian-dijo Justin- preocúpate por las faldas cortas cuando tengan 16

-Perdona si no quiero que le vean los calzones a mis hijas-dijo Brian, Justin rió y le pasó un par de zapatos a Brian.

-Te ves muy guapa Daphne-le dijo a la niña- pero que coqueta es mi hija

-Idéntica a ti-dijo Justin- ¿podrías hacerle dos colitas?

-Sabes que no sé hacer eso

-Intentalo es fácil

Brian intentó peinar el cabello de su hija y… nada salió bien, al final una coleta quedó más arriba que la otra

-Agh, ¿cómo demonios haces esto?-dijo Brian

-Déjalo-dijo Justin mientras terminaba de amarrarle los zapatos a Michael- ya lo hago yo

Justin corrigió el peinado de Brian en dos minutos y le puso una ballerina en color blanco.

-Listo-dijo a Daphne- te ves bellísima mi cielo

Los tres bebés se acercaron caminando a la puerta y fueron directo a la cocina

-Se pasean por aquí como si fuera su casa-dijo Justin cuando vió a los niños sentándose en el comedor.

Justin fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, les hizo panqueques para desayunar y un poco de leche achocolatada.

-No se vayan a batir- les dijo cuando les puso a cada quién su desayuno

-Vamos papá Justin…-dijo Brian- dejales algo de diversión

- Si se baten tendremos que bañarlos de nuevo-dijo Justin

-No se vayan a batir-les advirtió Brian, y Justin sonrió

-Buenos días-dijo Ben entrando por la cocina con Michael

-Buen día-dijo Brian

-Buen día- dijo Justin- espero que no les importe, tomamos algo de su alacena, los chicos tenían hambre

-Ni lo menciones-dijo Michael- lo que es nuestro es de ustedes, ¿cómo durmieron?

-Como un bebé-dijo Brian

-¿En serio?-dijo Hunter entrando por la cocina

-Claro que sí-dijo Justin- ¿porqué preguntas?

-Sht… no hables tan alto… los vas a despertar-dijo Ben sonriendo

-He creído que eras un ladrón Brian, cuando entraste tan tarde, y quise bajar a ver que todo estuviera bien… pero luego escuché gemidos… supongo que las cosas estuvieron más que bien- dijo Michael

-¿Es que no los has escuchado?-dijo Hunter- Se han esforzado por hacer el menor ruido posible… no grites tan alto Justin…-dijo arremedando a Brian.

Brian y Justin se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron

-¿Puedo tomar un panqueque?-dijo Hunter

-Adelante-dijo Justin- Michael…- y su hijo y Michael voltearon- queriamos pedirles un favor

-Querias… no queriamos-dijo Brian- no generalizes corazón, esto es tú idea

-Dime- dijo Michael

-¿Podrían quedarse con los niños unas horas?, es que Brian y yo tenemos que hacer algo

-Seguro-dijo Ben- nos encantará quedarnos con los pequeños

-Muchas gracias, Mel y Linds vendrán por los dos más pequeños

-¿Vendrán?-preguntó Brian

-Les he llamado anoche-dijo Justin- han accedido encantadas…

-¿Les has dicho que iré a ver al oncólogo, mientras llamabas?-dijo Brian

-¿Qué es un Onc…?-preguntó Debbie

-Oncólogo cariño-dijo Justin- vamos Brian, explícales a tus hijos que es un oncólogo

Brian miró la cara de los pequeños y luego miró a Justin

-Un Oncólogo es un médico cariño-dijo Brian

-¿He sientes mal?-dijo Mikey- Papi he siente mal

-No, campeón no me siento mal… pero papá Justin insistió en ver al médico

-¿Etas bien?-dijo Daphne, los tres lo miraban con su carita de preocupación

-Si, mi amor estoy bien…

-Papá tiene que ir al médico porque estuvo enfermo, cariño-dijo Justin a sus hijos

-Justin…-dijo Brian

-¿Cof cof?-dijo Mikey fingiendo tos

-Si, campeón algo muy parecido a la tos-dijo Brian sonriendo

-Besito-dijo Daphne y le dio un beso a Brian- a papá urar

Brian sintió un dolor en el corazón, sus bellos hijos… tan tiernos y lindos, sintió ganas de llorar

-Papá se va a curar-dijo Justin- claro que se ve a curar

Justin fue y besó a Brian

-Tenemos que irnos

Brian y Justin se fueron a su habitación y sacaron su ropa para bañarse y alistarse.

-Duchémonos juntos-dijo Justin

-Has preocupado a los niños-dijo Brian

-Tu has mencionado el término oncólogo frente de ellos-alegó Justin- algún día creceran y sabrán lo que es

-Estaba molesto

-Tienes que controlar lo que dices… aunque estés cabreado.

Brian se metió al baño y Justin fue tras él, se metió a la ducha detrás de él.

-Estás bien bueno…-dijo Justin y lo abrazó por detrás.

-No me digas-dijo Brian y se volteó para besarlo- te ayudaré con el shampoo

Brian le jabonó la cabeza y Justin hizo lo mismo, en lo que se jabonaban se besuqueaban.

-Te ayudaré a jabonarte-dijo Justin, fue lavando parte por parte del cuerpo de Brian, al llegar a su parte media, discretamente dio un vistazo al paquete de su novio y le pareció que todo estaba bien, solo para asegurarse.

-¿Todo normal?-dijo Brian

-¿Te ha crecido?- preguntó Justin- tienes la polla más grande de lo normal

-Supongo que creció en los últimos diez minutos-dijo Brian y sonrió, Justin se arrodilló y comenzó a chuparlo- Oh por dios…

-Será rápido… porque tenemos que ir al médico-dijo e hizo los movimientos de su lengua mucho más rápido, Brian terminó dentro de su boca a los cinco minutos.

-Eres excelente-dijo Brian y lo besó


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5.

Salieron de la ducha y se vistieron lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué tal esto?-dijo Brian mostrando un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa en color negro

-Iremos al médico, no a que ligues con todos los gays de Pitsburg-dijo Justin- ponte lo que sea

-¿Y si nos vestimos iguales?-dijo Brian en tono de burla- ya sabes como esas parejas heterosexuales que se uniforman… nos veriamos bien monos…

-Ha-ha-dijo Justin- vamos Brian apresúrate, tenemos que llegar temprano

-¿No te has puesto ropa interior?-cuestionó el castaño mientras terminaba con los botones de su camiseta.

-Mantengo la esperanza que te decidas a follarme en la camioneta-dijo Justin

-Justin… es divertido que no uses ropa interior de vez en cuando-dijo Brian mientras se ponía los zapatos- pero si sigues así vas a cachar una infección.

-Te preocupas por nada-dijo Justin

-Ya me lo dirás cuando no pares de sentir comezón-dijo Brian- estoy listo

-Te ves bellísimo-dijo Justin mientras le daba un beso

-¿Te parece si vamos dónde Debbie a desayunar?

-Después de regresar del médico-dijo Justin- si necesitan pruebas de sangre es mejor que vayas con la barriga vacía

-¿Pruebas de sangre?

-Te he dicho que voy a hacerme análisis-dijo Justin- es la verdad, hace casi un año que no los hago

-No eres positivo-dijo Brian

-No estoy diciendo que lo sea, pero debo hacerme los análisis constantemente

Brian abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con sus tres pequeños fuera

-Mira eso… tenemos visitas-dijo Brian

Los chicos se abrazaron a Brian

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Justin cuando los pequeños comenzaron a llorar

-Papi…-dijo Daphne

-Estoy bien-dijo Brian- sólo tengo que ir a que me chequen, como cuando los llevamos a ustedes

-He quelo mucho-dijo Mikey

-Yo también te quiero mucho, campeón-dijo Brian- a los tres los quiero mucho, venga vayan con tío Michael y tío Ben, ellos los cuidarán hasta que regresemos

Los niños fueron corriendo por el pasillo y Brian se fue siguiéndolos, salieron de la casa a escondidas, para que los niños no llorasen más y se subieron al coche.

-Mikey ha dicho que me quiere mucho-dijo Brian- nunca lo había escuchado decir eso- dijo mientras conducía camino al hospital

Justin no dijo nada

-Creo que estan creciendo, me parece que hablan excelente para tener solo dos años-continuó

Justin seguía callado, pasó una mano por sus ojos para limpiarse

-Justin…¿estás bien, cariño?-dijo Brian

-Joder Brian, estaciona el maldito coche

Brian se estacionó en una de las esquinas y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, Justin hizo lo mismo y se le arrojó encima, Brian le abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.

-Esta bien-dijo Brian- estoy bien…

-T-tengo miedo-dijo Justin

-¿Miedo de qué?, si estás así por los análisis, corazón, no tienes nada...

-No estoy así por los análisis-dijo Justin mientras dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro- t-tengo miedo a que te vuelva el cáncer

-El cáncer no va a volver-dijo Brian- el médico lo dijo

-¿Y si vuelve?, ¿qué cojones haremos si vuelve?

-Enfrentarlo-dijo Brian- o puedes dejarme morir

Justin le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-Nunca, vuelvas a decir que te deje morir-dijo

-Eres un animal-dijo Brian tocándose la nariz

-El animal eres tú-dijo Justin- es que no quiero que te vuelva el cáncer, no quiero que te suceda nada, tenemos hijos joder

Brian siguió abrazándolo y dejandolo que llorase en su hombro

-Todo va a estar bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-Brian… sabes que me tienes a mí ¿verdad corazón?

-Por supuesto que lo sé

-Entonces dime la verdad, ¿ te has sentido mal, estos días?

-Bien… pero no quiero que te pongas histérico-le dijo- si me he sentido mal estos días

-Serás una bestia, ¿y por qué cojones no me has dicho nada?, demonios y yo te he obligado a… cielo santo

-Esta bien-dijo Brian- no es la gran cosa

-Claro que es la puta gran cosa, Brian joder creí que teniamos confianza

-Y la tenemos… pero no es relevante que me sienta mal

-Claro que es relevante maldita sea, hemos estado teniendo sexo casi cuatro veces al día, y casi todos los días

-¿Y eso es malo?-dijo Brian arqueando una ceja

-Eso gasta energías, energías que deberias estar guardando, cielo santo Brian, mueve tu trasero del auto-dijo mientras se bajaba de su asiento y salía del coche.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que muevas tu trasero del auto-dijo Justin mientras abría la puerta del conductor- vamos yo conduciré

-No-dijo Brian- puedo conducir

-No es una pregunta, mueve tu trasero del auto o te cargaré para bajarte

Brian bajó a regañadientes y fue al asiento del copiloto

-Bien, ahora abrochate el cinturón de seguridad-dijo Justin mientras encendía de nuevo la camioneta

-No soy un inválido, puedo conducir

-Ya lo sé-dijo Justin- pero me has lamido el trasero anoche, y te la he chupado en la mañana y sólo hemos dormido cerca de cuatro horas, así que debes estar cansado, porqué no… te relajas un poco y yo conduciré hasta el hospital

-Trata de no matarnos-dijo Brian mientras cerraba los ojos.

Llegaron al hospital diez minutos después, Brian no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos una vez arrancado el auto, cuando llegaron Justin bajo del auto y lo ayudó a bajar

-Casi me orino en los pantalones-dijo Brian- recuerdame nunca dejarte conducir cuando llevemos a los niños, eres un peligro mortal cuando conduces.

Justin sonrió y lo tomó del brazo para caminar.

-Puedo caminar solo-dijo Brian

-Ya lo sé, sólo quiero tomar tu brazo para caminar-dijo Justin

Entraron en el hospital y fueron directo al oncólogo

-¿Qué hay de tus análisis?-dijo Brian mientras Justin lo llevaba al consultorio del oncólogo

-Mi sangre puede esperar-dijo Justin- no se irá a ningún lado

-Buen día-dijo la recepcionista- ¿tienen cita?

-No-dijo Brian

-Sí-dijo Justin- está a nombre de Brian Kinney… es a las nueve y media

-¿Kinney?, ah si aquí está… el que llamó a las dos de la mañana-dijo la chica- el médico los espera

-¿Llamaste a las dos de la mañana?-dijo Brian mientras entraban en el consultorio

-Si, después de que dormiste-dijo Justin mientras lo dejaba sentarse solo

-¿No crees que es algo extremista… ya sabes… llamar a esa hora?

-No lo creo-dijo Justin mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado y le tomaba la mano.

-Buenos días señor Kinney-dijo el médico- ¿Justin?

-Hola Matthew-dijo Justin sonriendo- gusto en verte

-El gusto es mío-dijo el médico mientras se mordía el labio

-Te presento a mi novio, Brian-dijo Justin

-Mucho gusto-dijo el médico- ¿te has sentido mal Justin?

-No, a decir verdad es Brian-dijo Justin

-Por supuesto-dijo el médico- dígame Brian, ¿es su primera visita?

-No-respondió Justin- Brian llevaba un control con el doctor Williams, el antiguo oncólogo, pero cuando nos mudamos dejó de venir

-¿Y qué lo trae por aquí?

-Necesita un chequeo-dijo Justin

-Debo suponer que…

-Brian tuvo cáncer, hace unos tres años-dijo Justin, Brian ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la boca- le extirparon un testículo.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-preguntó el médico

-El izquierdo-dijo Justin- el antiguo doctor nos aseguró que el cáncer no volvería

-¿Entonces…?

-Brian casi se ha desmayado anoche-dijo Justin- puede ser por el cansancio, pero queremos asegurarnos que…

-Que no es el cáncer volviendo-dijo el médico

-De acuerdo, Brian quítese la ropa quiere… lo checaré

Brian fue detrás de la cortina y Justin fue detrás de él.

-Déjame hacerlo-dijo Justin mientras le desabotonaba la camisa

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Brian

-Seguro que puedes-le dijo Justin mientras lo besaba- pero yo quiero hacerlo

Brian suspiró y lo dejó desabotonarle la camisa, luego de eso Justin la dobló y le quitó el pantalón, para después doblarlo también y finalmente fue la ropa interior, le puso la bata azul y se la amarró por atrás.

-¿Has visto como te miraba?-dijo Brian mientras Justin le quitaba los zapatos dejándolo en calcetines.

-No me he dado cuenta-dijo Justin acomodando todas las cosas en un solo sitio

-Ha estado coqueteando contigo todo el rato

-Y yo he estado preocupándome por tu salud, todo el rato, vamos a que te chequen.

Brian fue a la mesa de chequeo y Justin lo ayudó a subirse

-Puedo hacerlo solo-volvió a protestar Brian

-Lo sé, cariño-dijo Justin, después de ayudarlo a subirse le tomó la mano.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí, señor Kinney-dijo el médico mientras examinaba sus genitales.

Justin estaba mas nervioso que el propio Brian

-¿Ve algo mal doctor?-dijo Justin

-No-dijo el doctor- todo por aquí está en su sitio

-¿Está seguro?-preguntó el rubio

-¿Quiéres dar un vistazo?-dijo el médico- ven aquí

Justin soltó un momento la mano de Brian y fue donde el médico

-¿Ves eso?-dijo señalando el testículo- es su testículo natural, ¿notas alguna protuberancia?

-No-dijo Justin

-Eso quiere decir que no hay rastros de cáncer visibles

-Pero pueden haberlos por dentro

-A eso voy-dijo el doctor- Brian haga el favor de vestirse

Brian se paró de la cama e inmediatamente Justin fue con él

-No me mataré al bajarme de la camilla-dijo Brian, pero aún así Justin lo llevo hasta dónde estaba su ropa y corrió la cortina-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Todo estaba en orden-dijo Justin mientras le colocaba los calzoncillos- venga mete la pierna-dijo cuando le estaba poniendo el pantalón.

-Era más que evidente que te estaba coqueteando cariño-dijo Brian, cuando Justin comenzó a ponerle la camiseta.

-Pues yo estaba preocupado por tu huevo-dijo Justin mientras le abrochaba el pantalón- siéntate.

Justin le colocó los zapatos y se los amarró, Brian soltó un bufido cuando éste le acomodó el cabello y le dio un beso, los dos salieron y Brian se volvió a sentar en la camilla, el doctor regresó con un frasco

-Bien señor Kinney, sacaremos un poco de sangre

-Tranquilo cariño-dijo Justin mientras le tomaba la mano y le besaba la mejilla

-No estoy lloriqueando papá-dijo Brian con sarcasmo- ¿podría hacerlo rápido, doc? Antes que Justin se desmaye de los nervios

El doctor se acercó a Brian con una aguja

-Espere-dijo Justin- ¿es nueva?

-Si, Justin… es nueva-dijo el doctor

Brian alzó los ojos y extendió el brazo, el piquete fue rápido y sacó toda la sangre necesaria, a Justin le flanquearon las piernas al ver tanta sangre.

-¿Estás bien, corazón?-dijo Brian mientras lo sostenía con un brazo

-Si-dijo Justin- ¿no cree que ha sido mucha sangre?

-Ha sido la que necesito-dijo el doctor, Brian pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Justin y le besó la cabeza

-Si quieres puedes salir un rato-dijo Brian- en serio sobreviviré

-No… estoy bien-dijo Justin- ¿cuándo tendremos los resultados?

-En unas dos horas-dijo el médico

-Excelente porque…- comenzó Justin

-Justin tiene que hacerse algunos análisis-dijo Brian- ¿recuerdas cariño?

-Bien-dijo el médico- pueden ir a hacerse los análisis, si quieren irse a desayunar y luego regresar, para esa hora tendremos sus resultados.

-Perfecto-dijo Justin- volveremos en unas horas, gracias doc

Los dos salieron y fueron directo al médico general

-¿Estás mareado?-dijo Justin-algunas personas se marean después de sacarles sangre, si quieres podemos ir por el desayuno primero

-Ni hablar corazón-dijo Brian- te toca ir al médico ahora

-Buenos días-dijo la recepcionista

-Buenos días-dijo Brian

-¿Tienen cita?

-No-dijo Justin

-Pero solo venimos por un chequeo general-dijo Brian

-Aunque si no hay lugar podemos regresar más tarde-dijo Justin

-No ha llegado el paciente de las diez-dijo la recepcionista- pasen el médico les atenderá en seguida.

-Vamos corazón- dijo Brian mientras arrastraba tecnicamente a Justin adentro

-Es bonito-dijo Justin- para ser un matadero

Brian lo abrazó y lo besó con pasión, básicamente le metio la lengua hasta las anginas.

-Basta-dijo Justin

-¿Sabes?, siempre fantaseé con hacerlo en un consultorio médico

-¿Y no lo has hecho ya?

-No contigo-dijo Brian mientras le metía la mano en los pantalones

-Deja ahí-dijo Justin

-Vamos… te dejaré que me des por el culo-dijo Brian mientras le besaba el cuello

-He dicho que no-dijo Justin

-La tienes dura

-Tienes que reponer energías, te han sacado sangre-dijo Justin- no gastarlas

Brian lo besó para persuadirlo

-Después de desayunar-dijo Justin- entonces te daré por el culo

-¿No que tenía que guardar energía?

-El desayuno te dará energías de más.

Entonces entró el médico

-Buen día, señor…

-Señores Kinney-dijo Brian

-Soy el doctor Hershel, ¿llevan alguna clase de control?

-No, es nuestra primera visita-dijo Justin

-Bien, ¿se han sentido mal?

-No, a decir verdad vengo por un chequeo general y las pruebas, ya sabe sífilis, gonorrea, VIH

-Bien podría sentarse en la camilla…

-Justin-dijo el rubio- me llamo Justin

Se fue a sentar en la camilla y Brian se paró al lado de él

-Abra la boca-dijo el médico y le metió un abatelenguas para mirar su garganta- bien… todo se ve normal por aquí, quítese la camiseta por favor

Justin se quitó su camiseta y Brian la tomó

-Respire profundo-dijo el médico y le checó la respiración con un estetoscopio- muy bien, su corazón tiene un ritmo algo acelerado, pero está dentro de lo normal, aunque me preocupa un poco esos agujeros en sus pezones.

-Son de perforaciones-dijo Justin

-Oh, bien en ese caso no es nada preocupante, puede ponerse la camiseta por favor

Justin se la colocó

-¿No le revisará el trasero?-dijo Brian

-Brian… por favor-lo reprendió Justin

-¿Han mantenido alguna especie de relación sexual anal?

-Sí, anoche-dijo Justin

-Bien, volteese por favor- el rubio hizo lo que el médico le dijo, claro que primero se quitó el pantalón- veamos-dijo encendiendo su lámpara y checándolo

-Tienes un lindo trasero-le susurró Brian al oído

-Mmm… estás un poco lastimado

-¿Lastimado?-dijo Brian

-Si, al parecer la penetración fue muy brusca, tiene lastimadas las paredes internas del ano

-¿Y eso significa?

-Significa que la próxima vez que lo penetren de esa manera, probablemente sangre-dijo el médico

-¿Sangrar?, ¿por el culo?

-Sí, así es señor Kinney-dijo el médico- puedes vestirte Justin

-Espere doc-dijo Brian- podría explicarle por favor a Justin por qué es necesario usar ropa interior

-Cierto-dijo el médico- es necesario que utilice ropa interior, o su ano podría presentar un proceso infeccioso, ahora más que nunca Justin

El rubio asintió y se terminó de subir el pantalón.

-Bien, ahora saquemos un poco de sangre-dijo el médico y fue por una jeringa

-Lo siento corazón-dijo Brian- parece que te he lastimado, ¿por qué no has dicho nada?

-No me ha dolido-dijo Justin- ni siquiera sabría que estoy lastimado sino fuera por el médico

-Ya oíste tienes que usar ropa interior, sino quieres que se te pudra el trasero.

El médico regresó después de eso con una jeringa

-Que sea rápido-dijo Justin mientras extendía el brazo, Brian le tomó la mano y el doctor sacó la sangre necesaria

-Pueden regresar ésta tarde por los resultados-dijo el médico cuando ambos ya estaban saliendo


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Justin se sentó del lado del piloto de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?-dijo Justin encendiendo el coche

-Vamos con Debbie-dijo Brian- intenta que lleguemos en una pieza, igual la camioneta

Justin manejó lo más calmado posible, mientras que en cada esquina Brian se aferraba al asiento

-Hemos llegado-dijo Justin

-No deberías tener carnet de conducir-dijo Brian- eres un peligro para la sociedad

Justin sonrió y lo ayudó a bajar del coche, luego de eso entraron en el restaurant

-Hola tesoro-dijo Debbie- ¿Qué van a pedir de desayunar?

-Quiero una orden de ensalada-dijo Brian

-No, no quiere eso-replicó Justin- Brian comerá un plato grande de huevos con tocino, un plátano frito con crema y queso y un poco de jamón, asegúrate de ponerle mucho tocino Debbie-dijo el rubio- yo quiero una orden de panqueques con cajeta y café para ambos

-A la orden-dijo Debbie

-¿Ya ni siquiera puedo pedir mi comida yo solo?-dijo Brian molesto

-Claro que puedes cariño

-No, no me salgas con eso Justin

-Pero quiero asegurarme que tengas suficientes energías-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello- no quiero que te desmayes antes de terminar-le susurró al oído- Mmm… hueles delicioso

-Huelo a jabón-dijo Brian

-No es cierto, hueles a Brian Kinney… hueles a sexo matutino…

El desayuno llegó antes de lo que ambos imaginaran.

-Disfrutenlo-dijo Debbie

Justin cortó sus panqueques y comenzó a comer, Brian tomó un poco de huevo con unas cuantas rebanadas de tocino.

-Déjame cortarlo por ti-dijo Justin cuando vió que Brian iba a cortar el plátano, Brian lo miró con una cara severa.- O puedes cortarlo tu solo

-Gracias-dijo Brian comiendo un pedazo de plátano- esto está muy bueno

-Debbie podrías traer un poco de pan tostado

-Seguro cariño-dijo Debbie- aquí tienen cortesía de la casa.

Justin tomó algo de mermelada y le puso al pan, luego se lo dio a Brian en la boca

-Vamos dale un mordisco, eso es que bueno eres

Justin también le enfrió un poco el café

-Es para que no te quemes la lengua, corazón-le dijo

Brian solo suspiró dandose por vencido, el resto del desayuno dejó que Justin le diera de comer, de tomar y le limpiara la boca. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Brian sacó su cartera

-Déjalo invito yo-dijo Justin

-No-dijo Brian- dejé que me tratases como a un crío que no puede comer solo, pero no aceptaré que me pagues el desayuno, invito yo-dijo dejando en el mostrador un billete de quinientos dólares,- Debbie quédate el cambio.

Los dos salieron del restaurant y entraron en la camioneta de nuevo, Justin en el lado del conductor

-No quiero que te cabrees-le dijo a Brian

-¿Por qué?, ¿ Por qué me has tratado como un crío que no puede comer solo?, ¿cabrearme por eso? Qué va

-Lo siento-dijo Justin- pero no puedo evitarlo, sólo quiero

-Ayudarme, ya lo sé

-Disculpame Brian-dijo Justin y lo besó

-Ya déjalo-dijo Brian

-Aún tenemos tiempo antes de ir por los resultados-dijo Justin y arrancó el coche, si antes se había controlado ésta vez, si condujo como un loco maniaco desquiciado, Brian se agarraba del asiento e inclusive estuvo tentado a rezar, cuando finalmente Justin aparcó en un terreno vacío.

Justin lo besó con pasión, metiéndole la lengua y jugando con él, luego fue desabrochándole la camisa, Justin se pasó del lado del copiloto y tuvieron que acomodarse para entrar, Brian estaba arriba del rubio que lo desvestía y lo besuqueaba, Justin se bajó el pantalón y bajó los de Brian dejándolo en ropa interior

-Hace tanto que no hago esto-dijo Brian

-¿Hacerlo en un coche?

-Que me den por el culo-respondió

-Tranquilo… seré gentil

Brian sonrió y lo besó de nuevo,Justin le bajó la ropa interior y entró con cuidado en él.

-Diablos… estás tan estrecho

-Te dije que ha pasado tanto-dijo Brian

-Es delicioso-dijo Justin mientras comenzaba a moverse, Brian también disfrutaba con el hecho de tener una polla en el trasero, tenía tanto que no lo hacía que se podría decir que lo extrañaba, Justin terminó a la media hora y Brian junto con él.

-Eso fue…

-Jodidamente bueno-completó Justin- ahora vístete tenemos que ir por los resultados.

Justin volvió a pasarse del lado del conductor, se arregló la ropa y esperó a que Brian terminara de arreglarse la ropa, después de eso arrancó

-Espero que no me revisen el culo ahora… o se encontraran con algo no muy grato-dijo Brian

Justin sonrió y siguió conduciendo, llegaron a los diez minutos y fueron directo con el oncólogo

-Hemos llegado doc-dijo Justin

-Si… tengo los resultados, la buena noticia es que no hay rastros del cáncer, ni por dentro ni por fuera…

-Oh dios-dijo Justin relajándose

-Lo que ha tenido Brian, fue una recaída por estrés-dijo el médico- no es nada preocupante, pero tienen que tomarselo con calma

-Tenemos cinco hijos, no hay nada de calma-dijo Brian

-Contraten una canguro o dos de ser necesario, pero no tienes que estresarte Brian, no es recomendable a tu edad, teniendo antecedentes de cáncer.

-Si, si con más calma entendido-dijo Brian

-Veré que no se estrese-dijo Justin- muchas gracias por todo doctor

Los dos salieron del consultorio y le pagaron a la recepcionista, después de eso fueron con el otro doctor.

-Buenas tardes doc-dijo Brian

-Vienen por sus resultados, lo sé, bien todo está en orden con Justin, tiene una pequeña infección de vías urinarias, le recetaré un tratamiento para eso y un poco de crema para las herida del ano.

-Gracias doc-dijo Justin- ¿ya podemos irnos?

-Seguro, pero Justin, es necesario que lleves un control

-Lo sé-dijo el rubio

Ambos salieron del despacho y Brian le pagó a la recepcionista, luego de eso pasaron a comprar las medicinas y fueron de regreso a casa de Michael.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-dijo Brian en cuanto llegaron donde Michael.

-Creo que han salido-dijo Justin

-Genial, se fueron a algún lugar con nuestros hijos

-Mira el lado bueno… tenemos la casa para nosotros-dijo Justin mientras lo besaba de nuevo, Brian lo tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de camino al dormitorio, abrieron la puerta y…

-Mierda…

-¿Hunter?-dijo Brian mientras entraban en el dormitorio

-Dijisteis que no regresarían-dijo la chica mientras usaba las sábanas para taparse- hasta dentro de unas horas

-Y así era-dijo Hunter mientras buscaba sus calzoncillos- ¿qué diablos hacéis aquí?

-Al parecer la visita al médico fue muy rápida-dijo Justin riendo- ¿Saben dónde estan Michael y Ben con nuestros hijos?

-O mejor aún ¿saben Michael y Ben que estás usando su casa como motel?-dijo Brian

-No la estoy usando como motel-dijo Hunter- ella es Callie… es mi novia

-¿Novia?, ¿Qué acaso no eras gay?-preguntó Brian- yo recuerdo muy bien que me tirabas los perros.

-Brian…-lo reprendió Justin

-Mucho gusto-dijo Callie

-Ellos son Justin y Brian-dijo Hunter- son amigos de mis padres, que se supone no debían volver hasta dentro de unas horas

-No nos quedaremos-dijo Justin- sólo queremos saber dónde estan los chicos

-Han ido al cinema-dijo Hunter- han dicho algo sobre ver la era del hielo o algo así.

-Bueno… en ese caso nos vemos-dijo Justin- Brian cariño…vamos

Brian y Justin salieron por la puerta

-Y para la otra…asegúrense de que tenga el pestillo puesto-dijo Brian antes de cerrar la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7.

Al salir de nuevo a la calle Justin le tomó la mano

-¿Puedes creerlo?-dijo Justin

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le haya salido hetero?

-Exacto

-No, ¿crees que Michael ya lo sepa?

-Lo más seguro-dijo Justin- igual Ben

-Supongo que Hunter no resultó ser como creíamos que sería

-Como creías, no generalices corazón.

-Deberíamos ir a por los chicos-dijo Brian

-Hora de volver a ser padres-dijo Justin

Caminaron de las manos por las siguientes cinco cuadras, hasta que llegaron al cinema

-¿Qué?-dijo Brian

-Estás más guapo que nunca- le contestó Justin

-Creo que deberiamos volver con el doctor-dijo Brian- ya estás viendo alucinaciones.

Los dos esperaron a que la función terminara, mientras se besaban con mucha pasión en lo que esperaban a sus chicos.

-Hola, hola-dijo Ben – miren quienes están aquí chicos

-Papá-dijo Mikey mientras se le avalanzaba a Brian encima

-Hola campeón-dijo Brian, luego fueron las niñas quienes se le avalanzaron- Hola nenas

-¿Cómo se han portado?-dijo Justin mientras tomaba en brazos a Mikey

-De maravilla-dijo Ben- son los niños más educados que he visto en la vida

-¿Seguro que no te has confundido de niños?-dijo Justin

-Ya porque nuestros hijos son un desastre-dijo Brian- o cuando menos lo eran hasta ayer, ¿cómo se la han pasado?

-Bien-dijo Debbie- Ben he pompó palmita

-¿Palomitas?, ¿comiste palomitas?-dijo Brian- que bien princesa

-¿Qué pelicula han visto?-preguntó Justin a Mikey

-La ela hel hielo- balbuceó el pequeño

-¿Les ha gustado?

-Tí-dijo Daphne mientras se le subía a la cabeza a Brian

-Muchas gracias-dijo Justin a Ben y Michael

-Supongo que nos volvemos a casa-dijo Michael

-¿Por qué no… nos acompañan?, estábamos a punto de llevar a los chicos al acuario-dijo Brian- seguro que Ben tiene algo que enseñarles sobre los peces

-No lo sé… hemos dejado a Hunter solo en casa-dijo Mikey

-Vamos, seguro el chico se las arreglará solo por unas horas-dijo Justin y miró a Brian

-De acuerdo-dijo Ben -¿alguien quiere tomar mi mano?

-Dices aparte de Mikey-dijo Brian con burla, pero no le duró mucho el gusto puesto que sus dos hijas corrieron a tomar cada una una mano de Ben.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ben tiene un don con las niñas-dijo Michael- ¿te llevo campeón?

-No creo que Mikey quiera… es algo tímido-dijo Justin, pero el niño pasó en seguida a los brazos de Michael

-Mira eso-dijo Brian- al parecer nuestro hijos nos han cambiado

-¿Quieres tomar mi mano Brian?, no te vayas a perder-dijo Justin

El castaño tomó la mano de su novio y se encaminaron

-¿Les molesta si pasamos por Jennifer y Theodore?-dijo Justin

-Adelante-dijo Ben- las chicas y yo les esperamos a fuera

-Si, creo que Mikey y yo también-dijo Michael

Brian y Justin pasaron a casa de Melanie y Lindsay y tocaron la puerta.

-Hola, Brian-dijo Lindsay- Justin… han vuelto temprano

-No hemos durado mucho con el médico-dijo Justin- ven con papá cariño-dijo cuando vio a Jennifer en el suelo con juguetes, la niña le tendió los brazos y Justin la alzó

-Hola Brian-dijo Melanie bajando por la escalera- Hola Justin.

-Ven aquí Sonyboy-dijo Brian tomando a su hijo en brazos- ¿Cómo te la has pasado?

-Han estado excelentes-dijo Melanie- casi no han llorado

-Han sentido que están con sus madres-dijo Lindsay

-Creo que es mejor que los llevemos-dijo Brian

-¿Ahora?-dijo Melanie- pero si apenas y hemos pasado un rato con ellos

-Queremos llevarlos al acuario-dijo Justin- los más grandes están afuera con Michael y Ben.

-¿Podemos acompañaros?- preguntó Lindsay

-Seguro, ¿dónde esta Gus?

-Ha ido de día de campo con mi madre-dijo Lindsay- regresan mañana por la noche

-¿Y Jenny Rebecca?

-Está con Debbie-dijo Melanie- ella y Carl decidieron tenerla hoy, para que pudieramos estar con los pequeños

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos la función de las once-dijo Justin

-Ya, ya iré por nuestros bolsos-dijo Melanie, salieron a los cinco minutos y encontraron a Ben haciendoles cariñitos a las niñas y a Michael jugando al avioncito con Mikey.

-Hora de irnos-dijo Brian y tomaron camino

-¿Brian, te molesta si lo llevo yo?-dijo Melanie tendiendole los brazos a Theodore

-Supongo que no… adelante-dijo Brian entregándole al bebé

-Vale-dijo Melanie cargándolo- también puedo llevar la maleta-dijo mientras tomaba del brazo de Brian la maleta del niño.

Justin le dio a la pequeña a Lindsay que también llevó la maleta.

-Mira eso-dijo Lindsay- Mel ha sacado tus ojos- agregó señalando los ojos del pequeño

-Linds tiene tu cabello-dijo Melanie a la bebé de Lindsay

Brian pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Justin y lo acercó a él.

-Parece que los extrañan mucho-dijo Justin

-Nos los han quitado de las manos en cuanto los hemos tenido-dijo Brian

-Creo que deberiamos…

-No habrá un sexto-dijo Brian

-Iba a decir comprar un perro

-¿Un perro?, pero… suelta mucho pelo y puede ser peligroso para los niños

-No si lo compramos de cachorro y lo entrenamos

-¿Y qué me dices del pelo?

-Podemos cepillarle todos los días, he estado pensando en un akita, son buenos guardianes y muy fieles

-Pero… ¿un perro?, yo preferiría un pez-dijo Brian- no sueltan pelo, no cagan donde sea y no corremos el riesgo de quedarnos sin un brazo.

-Creo que a las niñas les gustaría un perro, y al pequeño Mikey

-¿Y qué me dices de los bebés?

-Si, un cachorro de Akita morderá a nuestros hijos con sus fuertes colmillos de tres centímetros

-No lo sé… nunca me han gustado mucho los animales-dijo Brian

-Vamos Brian-dijo Justin mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su mejilla- un perro… sólo uno

-Lo mismo dijiste con los bebés… vamos Brian un hijo… sólo uno y míranos ahora…

Justin rió y le besó.

-Sé que compraras el perro-le dijo

Brian no respondió nada, solo viró los ojos.


End file.
